


kisses.

by nomins__fleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, in this house we love markmin, jaemin is flirty af, mark is dumb, mention of jaemin's hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomins__fleur/pseuds/nomins__fleur
Summary: jaemin just wants kisses.





	kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm here with some markmin bcs we all needed it after their selca together. smtown in osaka cleared my skin and also my whole existence. 
> 
> again, sorry for any grammar mistakes! english is not my first language but yeah, i hope you like it anyways hehe

it’s already a new smtown show in osaka and, speaking of the sub-units, nct dream are finally as ot7 after jaemin recovered from his painful injury, o all of them were happy to have him back on stage. but the boy couldn’t keep still.

he’s nervous, mark thought, so he walked near the youngest of both and asked what was bothering him.

 _“it’s just… it’s our first time doing ‘we young’ as seven, you know? what if i do something wrong?”_ he pouts, knowing that mark’s weak over that gesture. the latter tried to ignore it because he has to compost in front of everyone there.

 _“you’ll do great, nana. you’re amazing and everyone will love you more than ever.”_ mark smiles, bringing the brunette closer to him with an arm on his shoulders. _“should we take a selca together?”_

jaemin nods, his characteristic smile already on his face while he gave his phone to mark so he could take the photo; the first was pretty normal, they smiled while in the second one both of them closed their eyes and acted cute. meanwhile, in the third one, jaemin tried to kiss the older. mark almost choked but hey, he faked disgust on his expression in a funny way and posted in on twitter.

 _“feeling better already?”_ he says with a smile on his face when jaemin starts to clinge over him like he does with the rest of the members; his arms were around the older’s, leaning closer to him.

 _“i want kisses.”_ jaemin murmurs, his flirty personality appearing just in a second with his face already so close that mark had the urge to connect their lips until he remembers the place their are, sighing. he still feels like a leader with the need of having control over himself.

  
_“after the show, okay? can you wait until that?”_

 _“that’s until we go back to the hotel at night, hyung.”_ mark coos when the other pouts again, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before loosening the grip of their hug and going to other room, the noonas already waiting for him to get ready.

\-----------------------

their presentation ended up well after all, the dreamies were happy and received a lot of applauses; they presented ‘we young’ as seven and jaemin almost kissed mark in front of everyone while they were singing his part together. the fans almost got crazy with that. maybe it’s because jaemin were the “flirty” one in nct dream, but just the both of them knew the reason behind the gesture over mark.

when they arrived at the hotel, mark went right into his room; he didn’t had to share it with another member so it was very quiet and nice having some space all for himself, but he promised something to jaemin before so he brings the younger with him.

after closing the door, the first thing he did was hold the others hand and walk near the bed, both of them lying down and facing each other. mark smiled when the boy leaned closer, hugging him by the waist and resting his head on the older’s chest.

 _“are you tired?”_ mark murmurs, looking down to see the boy.

jaemin denies a little with his head while looking at him, just like he’s admiring mark quietly. the younger stares at his eyes, his nose, the tiny but visible scar on his cheek and all way down until his eyes meets his rosy lips.

 _“i want you to kiss me.”_ he repeats at the same flirty tone he used a couple of hours ago; he wasn’t answering the boy’s question at all but it sounded a bit more vulnerable than usual, and it warmed his heart. he moves and end up pinning jaemin down the bed, one of his hands moving to his waist while the other i son the side of the boy who’s giving him a confused gaze, softening it a seconds after when he feels mark’s lips on his skin.

  
the latter starts kissing his cheek in a slow way, as if his lips were a brush and jaemin’s warm skin is his canvas, tracing it in a very delicate way and feeling the brunette’s breath hitch at the moment he finds the corner of his mouth, pecking it as well. mark separates just an inch to stare at him, asking permission without saying a word and jaemin nods again, closing his eyes when the feeling of mark’s lips on his came. it was a soft and almost lazy kiss, both of them were sleepy for the past event but they would probably fight their sleepiness away just to stay awake a little more, enjoying each other’s company.

  
when they separate, mark turns to lie on his side of the bed and face the boy, bringing him closer and humming when jaemin caresses his hair.

 _“you wanted to kiss me that bad?”_ mark roll his eyes at the question, making jaemin smile but trailing soft kisses on the other’s cheek in a silent way to say sorry for his bad joke.

  
_“you were the one who almost kissed me in front of our fans.”_  the boy knew that mark’s already falling asleep just by his tone and due the attention he’s giving on his hair, because he knows he loves all of that just like the younger does, so he ended up giving him a quick peck on the lips before hiding again on his neck.

  
_“shut up and sleep, hyung.”_ jaemin says and rest his head on the older’s chest again, closing his eyes while smiling at he hears mark laugh softly, leaving a last kiss on the brunette's forehead before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
